Samus's Super Smash Spanking
by SuperSmashNo
Summary: Zelda spanks Samus for foul language. Depicts a spanking of an adult- Don't read if you don't like.


The Super Smash Bros tournament had begun- Thousands of viewers had joined to watch the battles ensue. Zelda was getting ready for her first round- one that barely anybody ever watched, a battle against Samus, when Peach ran up to her, practically with tears in her eyes.

"Zelda!" Peach shouted, running towards the Princess

"What's wrong, Peach?" Zelda ask curiously, as the other princess joined her.

"Samus ran into me in the hallway, and knocked me down. She called me all sorts of horrible words like 'spoiled brat' and 'skank' and spit on my dress!" Said Peach, sniffling back a tear, "And all I'm asking of you… is please, whoop her tail in the battle!"

Zelda was very angry by now- She felt that nobody is to insult her friends, especially not Samus. "I will, Peach, don't worry…"

The battle began, as Samus arrived. The stage loaded, and the battle ensued- Samus stuck the first blow at Zelda, knocking her down- The fight ensued a little bit more, as Samus gained the upper hand. Zelda was knocked across the stage- Where she grabbed a capsule, and threw it as hard as she could as Samus, who nimbly dodged it. A small ball came out of it as it broke open- Samus saw the item and grinned maniacally

"Ah, bitch, you've fucked up now!" she claimed loudly, smashing the ball with her fist and firing the zero laser at Zelda, blasting her with great accuracy. Zelda only barely survived with a transportation attack, teleporting away from the danger. Samus fell to the earth, all her armor around her, as Zelda transformed into Sheik.

Samus, now in her zero suit, jumped at Sheik, whip lashing around, as she expertly dodged each one, pouncing around until finally slamming into Samus, wrapping her up in her own whip, and leg locking her over her knee. Sheik transformed back into Zelda.

"What are you doing, you bitch?! Let me go!" Samus loudly screamed. Zelda, ignoring her scream, delivered the first smack onto Samus's barely covered bottom. "Ow! What do you think you're doing?!" Samus yelled

Zelda delivered the second smack. Then the third. Then the fourth. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Samus eventually shouted, squirming like crazy.

"I know who I am, and I know who YOU are, and if you're smart, you'll stay quiet." Zelda said, delivering the fifth smack.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Samus shouted. "Yes I can. I want you to count every spank I give you." Zelda replied.

Upon saying that, Samus's eyes widened. "You're… actually going to spank me? No way!" Samus shouted. Zelda delivered three more smacks. "We're at eight now. Start counting." Zelda spanked Samus's juicy ass another three times. "Ow! No, I'm not doing that! Let me go!" Samus reiterated.

"No" Zelda said, grabbing a hold of Samus's suit, and pulling as hard as she could. The wedgie came with a loud shriek from Samus, who shouted "Okay, okay, I'll count! Just please, let go!"

"I want you to count because you're learning a lesson, not because you have to" Zelda said, tearing off the small piece of Samus's suit, revealing bright blue panties underneath, with a white coating around them.

Samus stopped squirming, as her eyes widened further. "What… do you think you're doing?!"

"Disciplining you" Zelda said, in a monotone voice, laying another six smacks on Samus's now exposed, panty clad bottom. "Nice choice of panties, by the way" Zelda snickered. Samus began counting then, "Alright, fine, I'll count! Six!"

Zelda spanked her again, "Seven!" another, "Eight!" one more, "Nine!"

Zelda delivered eight more, before Samus eventually snapped. "What makes you think you can do this? I'm a bounty hunter, you can't do this to… wha… what are you doing?"

Zelda, lighting her hand with magic, forcefully grabbed Samus's panties and tore them off, exposing a bright, large, slightly pink, but still pale white bottom. Samus's scream of anger was cut off as her panties were shoved in her mouth, and she was rendered unable to speak. Everything you shouted was muffled as Zelda went berserk, delivering another twenty smacks on Samus's fully exposed ass.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Zelda said, laying another ten smacks. "Yes!" Samus said, in a muffled voice.

"Have you learned what's good for you?" Zelda said, laying another five smacks, slowing down. "Yes!" Said Samus, painfully."

"Are you going to respect Peach and I?" Samus delivered a different reaction this time. "Respect you, sure, but THAT spoiled brat? NO WAY!" Samus said, hard to understand but heard by Zelda.

"Very well then" Zelda said, taking Samus's whip off of her. "Stand up, and walk over there, and touch your toes." "What?!" Samus shouted taking her panties out of her mouth.

"You heard me" Zelda said, "if you know whats good for you"

Samus groaned, but stood up and limped over to another part of the stage. She bent over and touched her toes, holding back tears.

Zelda took the whip, and without warning, delivered three good lashes to Samus's behind.

Samus whimpered and yelped after each one, out of complete shock.

Zelda delivered ten more, as Samus shouted and counted out each one. The match was running out of time, as the announcer counted down- 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Right as the announcer hit three, Zelda gave a good push to Samus and knocked her off the stage. She was the victor, and moved on in the tournament. Samus went up to her room, as silently as possible, and changed out her zero suit. She slept on her tummy for the next three days.


End file.
